Un fic del lindo, tierno ydulce? BOKKUN
by kackles lover
Summary: Este es un fic de Bokkun como prinsipal personaje, pues esperemos un fic comico y un poco estrambotico,espero les guste, este es un fic para rougeknox x, pues disfruten.


Bien, este fic es para mi querida amiga rougeknox, es del pequeño Bokkun, ¿me pregunto cuantos fics habra de Bokkun

Bien, este fic es para mi querida amiga rougeknox, es del pequeño Bokkun, ¿me pregunto cuantos fics abra de Bokkun? Me parece que será un personaje difícil de tratar, y por ultimo también me pregunto, si más haya de Rougeknox y yo otras personas podrán disfrutar de un fic así…

-¡Que quieres decir con eso!-Bokkun

-bueno, este, yo….-kackles lover

-¡¿acaso crees que no soy divertido?!-Bokkun coloca sus manos en su cintura en actitud ofendida-¡para tú mayor información soy el personaje mas tierno de Sonic x, mas tierno que ese tarado de cheese o esa abeja idiota!

-no digo que…pero…

-¡Silencio! ¡También soy más sexy que Rouge!

-…no te aconsejo…es decir, eso suena algo enfermizo de tu parte, una vez que lo piensas bien-kackles lover.

-¡he dicho silencio! esa chica es muy inteligente al pedir un fic del tierno y bello Bokkun y si es la única que lo pide, entonces debe ser la única inteligente en este lugar de segunda.-dice Bokkun erguido, en actitud orgullosa. El pequeño androide saca de su mochila su pantalla amarilla y la enciende, en ella empieza a sonar el intro de Sonic x, con la ecepción de que ahora en vez de Sonic x escuchamos Bokkun x y vemos imágenes del pequeño bromista.-Sostenla-se la da a Kackles Lover.

-¡este será el mejor fan fic, y por eso es que se llamara…!-Bokkun saca una enorme pancarta con el titulo del fic.- ¡Un día en la vida del pequeño tierno, sexy y dulce Bokkun!

Kackles Lover mira algo escéptica a Bokkun, pensando en lo empalagoso que suena el titulo, súbitamente la música de la pantalla sesa.-esta pantalla se auto destruirá al termino de la introducción de este capitulo. Kackles lover pone cara de susto, no tiene tiempo ni de gritar cuando la pantalla explota. Bokkun se aleja de la escena soltando una de sus características carcajadas.

Así empieza un día de Bokkun

"este despertador, sonara irritante e incesantemente en….15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" El despertador sonó emitiendo miles de sonidos de bombazos, disparos y por alguna razón mauyidos de gatos desafinados. Bokkou y Dekkou, que reposaban hasta entonces en modo de sueño salieron disparados del susto hasta chocar contra el techo. Mientras tanto Bokkun permanecía dormido en su cama, soñando con un desfile de modas, por su puesto infantil, en el que todas las modelos son su amada Cream.

-¡Maldita pequeña pieza de basura!-Bokkou, reincorporándose y dándose de martillazos en la cabeza para arreglar las abolladas que quedaron marcadas en su cabeza debido al golpe.

-¡si!-Dekkou-No puedo creer que aun sigamos funcionando después de que Bokkun nos levanta de esta forma todos los días, y lo peor de todo, es que como siempre, el sigue dormido…Ambos ponen expresión de furia y se acercan a Bokkun encendidos en llamas…pero…

-¡Dekkou, Bokkou!-se oye la potente voz de su creador dese otra alcoba de la base-Acaso no han visto la hora-Eggman entra en un camisón a rayas, con un gorro chistoso y unas pantuflas con su rostro en forma de peluche- saben que tengo un itinerario perfectamente organizado, hace 35 segundos y medio, que ustedes deberían ya estar preparando el desayuno! Bokkun se levanto de golpe ante la palabra desayuno.

-¡Ya oyeron, es tarde, es tarde!-Bokkun saco de detrás de si un sartén y un cucharón y comienza+o a golpear un material contra el otro escandalosamente-¡desayuno, desayuno!

-¡¿Qué están esperando-Eggman-a caso planean matarnos del hambre?!

-eso es estúpido, si Bokkun es un robot como nosotros-dice Bokkou abandonando la habitación-porque es que tiene necesidades biológicas como comer.

-mejor pregúntense porque les incorpore a ustedes modos de sueño si podría usar esas horas para explotarlos, ahora largo de aquí, o considerare el hacerlo, por su culpa ya he perdido un valioso minuto en el que podría estar maquinando mi próximo plan para formar el imperio Egg. Cuando Bokkou y Dekkou abandonaron la habitación Eggman le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a Bokkun mostrando su blanca dentadura y este se la respondió de igual forma.

-Bien Bokkun ¿A que quieres que juguemos hasta que este listo el desayuno?... ¿damas chinas, hockey de mesa o a hundir submarinos?

-¡hundir submarinos, hundir submarinos! -exclamo Bokkun entusiastamente.

-mmm...yo habría escogido hockey de mesa, bien, iré por el juego.

-¡si!

Esta ha sido una mañana en la vida de Bokkun.

--

Medio día en la vida de Bokkun

Encontramos al pequeño androide caminando de forma graciosa con unos prismáticos alrededor de su cuello.

-puit,puit,puit, puit,puit-pies de Bokkun. Los últimos se detuvieron al llegar a su destino planeado. Frente a el, a unos pocos metros se encontraba la casa de Cream. Escondiéndose de una esquina a otra, detrás de un árbol y otro llego al árbol más cercano a la ventana que daba a la habitación de Cream, Bokkun miro un pequeño reloj en su muñeca.

-12 PM en punto, ni un minuto después ni uno antes, he llegado a tiempo una vez mas.-Bokkun comenzó a escalar el árbol, una vez que estuvo en la rama mas alta, miro através de los pequeños prismáticos, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero en cuanto vio através de los cristales exclamo un grito de sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser!-los cristales recorrieron la habitación hasta la mesita de te de Cream, en ella yacían 2 tazas vacías.- ¡son 12 en punto, 12 en punto!-Bokkun saco apurado una agenda que guardaba en su mochila y la hojeo a toda velocidad con expresión preocupada, hasta que su mano se detuvo una hoja la cual decía una serie de itinerarios de la niña, o más bien de las del itinerario de discreto acosamiento de Bokkun.

- ¡lo sabía 12; 00 la bella Cream juega a tomar el te con el monigote de Cheese!-lo mismo decía literalmente en la agenda de Bokkun, este dejo caer sus lagrimas en forma de cascadas.- ¿porque no esta aquí? no puede ser debe estar por aquí. El pequeño personaje negro bajo del árbol de un movimiento rápido, corriendo apresuradamente hasta la ventana de la casa que daba a la sala de estar. Al ponerse de puntas, apenas sus ojos lograban asomarse através del cristal; en el sofá había un enorme reptil, perezosamente sentado, con los brazos cruzados detrás, de la cabeza; la que meneaba ligeramente, al parecer escuchaba música. Bokkun lo miro con desprecio, no era Cream, era Vector.

-no es justo, ese idiota es peor que yo, pareciera que vive aquí, y a mi no me dejan ni pasar. De pronto la madre de Cream entro con un enorme platón, en el que había un pastel cubierto de un delicioso merengue y tapizado de fresas. Bokkun sintió como se le hacia agua a la boca de solo verlo. Vector en el interior, con actitud galante se puso de píe, retirando el enorme postre de las manos de Vainilla y colocándolo en la mesita de enfrente del sofá, seguido de lo cual espero a que vainilla se sentara, como sea el cocodrilo no dejaba de mover la boca, era obvio que estaba enfrascado en otro de sus tantos discursos. .

-¡lagartija idiota porque siempre estas intentando cortejar a mi suegra, yo debería comerme esos pasteles!

-…ella no es tu suegra.-dijo una voz áspera y calmada al lado suyo, sintiendo escalofríos Bokkun volteo a ver a su interlocutor. El ultimo lo miro de modo penetrante, Bokkun salto hacia atrás sintiéndose sorprendido.

-¡e-e-e-eres Espío!-Bokkun dijo aun asustado, pero se armo de valor.- ¡¿que haces aquí idiota, apareciéndote detrás de mi de esa forma?!

-12; 15 - respondió el Ninja con absoluta sangre fría-Vainilla siempre recibe a Vector a esta hora con un pastel nuevo. Bokkun lo miro con una expresión cómica de incredulidad. El tenía sus programas, Espío los suyos.

-¿y vienes…a verlos comer… el pastel…?

-a veces…

-pero que idiota-Bokkun.

-con tus poderes tú podrías robarlos todos, piénsalo. Espío se sonrojo, la sola idea lo avergonzaba.

-eso es deshonroso.

-si, hay mas dignidad en permanecer salivando frente a una ventana como un perro hambriento.-respondió Bokkun sarcásticamente…vamos, no te hagas el digno conmigo, ve por ese pastel para nosotros, Espío parecía tratar de controlarse, pero ciertamente se sentía indeciso.

-vamos, nadie lo sabrá, solo tu y yo. ¿Y lo que nadie sabe, a quien puede afectarle?

-pero no es correcto-Espío parecía ya decírselo mas a el que a Bokkun.

Mmm, ese merengue, mira lo suave que se ve, y esas fresas, realmente se ven frescas. El camaleón apretó los dientes, tratando de contener su fuerte apetito por los dulces, Bokkun sonrío malévolamente, eso era todo, el Ninja estaba en sus adorables manos.

Minutos después.

Espío frunció el seño sintiéndose un tanto deshonrado."Solo será esta vez, solo esta vez". La ventana de la cocina abrir con suavidad, y el camaleón logro infiltrarse. Bokkun vatio sus manos con deleite, saboreando el futuro pastel. Espío se paro en un mueble de la cocina al entrar directamente desde la ventana, bajo de el con lentitud sin emitir sonido alguno y luego se deslizo en el piso en posición pecho o tierra dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

-mmm...-Vector saboreaba un trozo del dulce pastel-pastel de mango, jamás había probado algo así, pero le aseguro que es una delicia.

-pensé que le gustaría-respondió Vainilla. Sintiéndose contenta. De pronto vector miro con una mirada astuta hacia donde estaba espío, este resistió petrificado la fuerza de la mirada, luego el cocodrilo vio hacia otro lado.

-¿que ocurre?-Vainilla

-jaja, no es nada, disculpe, disculpe-Vector." De pronto me sentí observado, cuando eso me pasa y no veo a nadie por alguna razón no puedo evitar preguntarme si se tratara de Espío"

-"debo esperar un momento de distracción y ser mas discreto",-Espío.

-voy por un poco de te-vainilla, una vez que la coneja dejo la habitación Vector tomo el platón de pastel y lo cubrió con su tapa, después de lo cual lo sostuvo en sus manos. No podía librarse de la sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

-te lo advierto Espío- provo decir Vector-se que estas por aquí, si lo que quieres es este postre tendré que descontarlo de tu sueldo.

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? Y ¿Cómo sabe que quiero robarme ese pastel?- Pero lo que le pareció mas importante a Espío sobre lo que había dicho su socio era-¿que sueldo?-, hace mucho que no tenían un caso y Vector no era quien pagaba en todo caso.

Quizás si creo una distracción lo bastantemente fuerte, pensó Espío con una mirada astuta. Cuando Vainilla regreso a la habitación sosteniendo una charola que contenía una tetera y dos tazas de te, Vector se sentía intranquilo, si Espío hubiera estado por hay, hubiera aprovechado el momento en el que no estaba Vainilla, ¿no es cierto?

-Que ocurre-pregunto esta desconcertada, reaccionando ante la actitud de Vector.

-no, nada-respondió el reptil sonrojándose, y forzando una sonrisa, luego fingió una carcajada. Vainilla se pregunto que era lo que le ocurría. Repentinamente algo la empujo por la espalda; ella perdió el equilibrio tropezando con la mesita. Vector, que estaba frente a ella se puso de pie para atraparla a tiempo. Ambos quedaron de frente al otro, paralizados por un momento. La coneja se sonrojo al percatarse de que estaba en los brazos del detective, lo que hizo que este a su vez se sonrojara.

-lo siento-dijo Vainilla visiblemente avergonzada, mientras se separaba de el-no se como tropéese.

De golpe Vector comprendió lo ocurrido, en el fondo mas por ver al enorme pastel que se alejaba flotando a espaldas de Vainilla, que por lo que ella había dicho sobre el no entender como había perdido el equilibrio.

-¡ja, te tengo!-De un movimiento ágil vector tomo la tetera, quito la tapa, arrojando el contenido en dirección al postre prófugo.

-¡Ahu, quema!-Espío. El líquido verde había cubierto la cabeza del camaleón. Vainilla exclamo un grito de terror, ante lo que parecía una aparición.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Vainilla. El reptil morado reapareció a la vista de los dos.- ¿Sr. Espío?-Vector sonrió de un modo astuto.

-¡lo sabía! El camaleón desvío la mirada en dirección al piso en actitud avergonzada y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿pero…porque?-Vainilla. Espío se hinco en una rodilla e inclino la cabeza en actitud avergonzada.

-mis más sinceras disculpas-Espío- temo que no existe una explicación digna que explique mis acciones.

-¿usted intentaba robar ese…? Vainilla. Espío asintió antes de que ella acabara sin atreverse a ver a la anfitriona de la casa.

- me sorprende de usted-Vainilla.

-no hay que ser muy duros con el por esto-dijo de pronto Vector, algo nervioso-Espío siempre a tenido cierta debilidad por las delicias que usted prepara, además ¿quien puede culparlo por eso?

- en verdad-continuo Vainilla- si deseaba tanto probar mis postres debería aceptar mis invitaciones en primer lugar, …-Espío observo sorprendido a la interlocutora .Vector se retorció ligeramente con una expresión cómica de angustia.-debo suponer que yo no le agrado mucho y solo quiere comer lo que yo preparo y no tratarme. Espío frunció el seño y miro con una mirada fulminante a Vector. Solo entonces la anfitriona se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente ocurría, entonces dirigió su vista sorprendida hacia el cocodrilo.

-es que... ¿nunca les ha dicho que yo también los he invitado a venir?

-Bueno, no tiene caso pelear por esto.-Vector sonrío hipócritamente sin poder ocultar la tensión que le provocaba el momento. Como única respuesta lo que ocurrió fue que una estrella Ninja lo rozo, y fue a estrellarse contra una pared, la fuerza del golpe hundió parte de la pared que la rodeaba. El cocodrilo, por un momento quedo petrificado de un modo un tanto cómico. Luego viro la cabeza temblorosamente hacia donde había caído el arma.

-yo me prepararía para volver a la agencia - Espío-no por mi, mas bien por Charmy…tu sabes que es de temer cuando le robamos un dulce, puedes imaginar lo que te espera cuando se entere de todos los postres de los que lo has privado.

Mientras tanto el pobre de Bokkun esperaba afuera de la casa de la coneja en actitud impaciente, hasta que finalmente vio salir al camaleón.

-¡ya era hora!-Bokkun estiro sus pequeñas manos para recibir lo acordado-¿donde esta mi pastel? con esa tardanza mas te vale haberme traído un gran trozo Espío ya le iba a dar al androide las malas noticias cuando Vainilla salio de la casa con el enorme plato de pastel.

-¡Espere Sr. Espío!-Vainilla-tome, será mejor que usted se lleve esto. Espío recibió el obsequio con algo de asombro.-acéptelo como una disculpa por el mal entendido…

-pero si usted no ha hecho absolutamente nada. Vainilla sonrío y se sonrojo.

-No se por que el señor Vector le abra ocultado algo así, pero le ruego acepte el pastel como disculpa suya también.-Vainilla-no me gustaría que por un asunto tan tonto ustedes terminarán peleados. Si lo desea puede compartirlo con Charmy, pero no creo que sea oportuno que le quite el buen animo al pequeño contándole sobre lo ocurrido aquí. Espío sonrío de modo irónico recibiendo el obsequio "en otras palabras, esto es un soborno".

-no se preocupe, de cualquier modo siempre peleamos, pero aun así se lo agradezco.

-por nada- Vainilla entro a la casa una vez mas para seguir regañando al enorme reptil verde, cuya acción, muy en el fondo la halagaba y enaltecía.

El temporalmente par de camaradas vio el premio con ojos centellantes y pupilas ensanchadas.

-¡Bien, a comer!-Bokkun.- ¡aquí termina la asociación! Espío no pudo preguntar si quiera de que hablaba Bokkun, ya que en menos de dos segundos una bomba de humo le había caído enzima, por su puesta el Ninja se cubrió del golpe con reflejos rápidos y disipo el humo con un ataque rápido de remolino, sin embargo fue tarde, el pequeño robot negro había desaparecido con la tan ansiada recompensa, y en las manos del camaleón solo había quedado un pequeño trozo de pastel. El rostro de Espío se ensombreció.

-bueno-Espío-dicen que ladrón que roba a ladrón…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Volviendo al personaje principal de nuestra historia este corría por central city, soltando fuertes carcajadas, debido a lo ocurrido.

Súbitamente dejo de reír y de caminar en seco, a lo lejos frente a un enorme centro comercial, le pareció divisar a la coneja con la que soñaba casi todas las noches desde que la había conocido. En poco tiempo una masa humana la envolvió y Bokkun la perdió de vista. El acelero el paso a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la entrada de la enorme plaza, volteo de un lado a otro, pero ella ya no parecía estar ahí, Bokkun inclino su cabeza al piso en actitud decepcionada.

-Estaba seguro de que ella estaba aquí-Bokkun, de pronto la conciencia de Bokkun le hablo.

-¡y que harás, idiota, te darás por vencido!-conciencia de Bokkun.

-yo no dije eso-Bokkun- y no me llames idiota, tu…tu… ¡gran idiota!

-¡tu lo serás! Jajajajaj te acabas de llamar idiota-conciencia de Bokkun-eso te hace a ti el mas grande de los idiotas, jajaja.

-¡Cállate!-ya se ve que Bokkun no solía hablar mucho con su conciencia-que quieres, déjame tranquilo.

-tengo un plan para que conquistes a Cream, pero si no quieres escucharlo me iré de aquí.

-mmm, ¿que plan, de que se trata?

-a verdad, ahora si quieres escucharme, pero cuando hago cosas como pedirte que te laves las orejas y tengas un poco de higiene personal…

-apúrate que estas por perder mi atención-Bokkun.

-¡espera, espera!-conciencia de Bokkun-esta bien, esta bien, jaja, espero que sepas apreciarme mas después de esto. Solo imagina la escena (eso va para los lectores también);

-tu, solo, en el centro comercial, de pronto te topas con la hermosa Cream, que te mira con esos ojos grandes y brillantes, sorprendida por el repentino encuentro, entonces ella dice;

-"Ho, pero si es el señor Bokkun, que agradable sorpresa" después de eso tu te acercas con ese enorme postre que traes;

"señorita Cream, justo a la persona que he estado buscando toda la mañana"

"¿Ho en serio?" responderá ella sonrojándose y colocando su delicada manita en una de sus mejillas en actitud sorprendida "¿a mi, pero porque?"

-"me gustaría compartir este delicioso postre con usted" Y entonces hoy, este día, Cream the Rabbit, se sentara contigo a compartir esta deliciosa muestra de amor contigo y marcarán el inicio de una relación duradera, llena de caminatas por la playa, días de campo, noches viendo la luz de la luna, tu le enseñaras el arte de lo explosivo y algún día….Bokkun se vio a si mismo con Cream, ya en una edad adulta, bajando las escaleras de una iglesia, la hermosa coneja vestida con un deslumbrante vestido de novia color blanco, con un velo descubierto, viéndolo con una mirada tímida pero amorosa, de ambos lados, ambos bandos gritando vivan los novios, Eggman limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo, lado a lado con Sonic. "crecen tan rápido". Por su puesto Bokkun babeaba por la majestuosa imagen de su imaginación. Como ráfaga penetro en el aglomerado centro comercial.

-bien, ¿a caso no te parece buena idea?-conciencia de Bokkun, quien por cierto dice lo anterior orgullosamente sin saber que una vez mas se le ha abandonado-espero que con esto ya me escuches mas a menudo Bokkun… ¿Bokkun?...Bokkun…T-T…bueno al menos ya se lo que se siente ser escuchado.

El diminuto personaje negro busco atarantado por todo el lugar, pero cada vez se sentía mas seguro de que no la encontraría en el enorme emporio comercial, finalmente, cansado de correr, comenzó a caminar cabizbajo.

-conciencia idiota-pensó Bokkun-es la última vez que la escucho, ahora ni siquiera tengo apetito para comerme el pastel.

-o cheese que voy a hacer, no me alcanza el dinero-¿? Bokkun viro la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, a poca distancia de el, estaban Cream y Cheese, Asomados hacía una vitrina, en una tienda de cocina. Los ojos de Bokkun centellaron, se sonrojo visiblemente, pareció decidido y se encamino hacia donde estaba Cream. Cuando Cream volteo a verlo retrocedió un paso sintiendo un poco de miedo, esperaba algún mensaje explosivo de Eggman o algo parecido. Bokkun la miro tímidamente, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta sin poder salir. Cream comprendió por la actitud del robot que se trataba de algo distinto la razón de su encuentro, sin embargo, debido a que no parecía animarse a hablar era difícil saber que exactamente.

-… ¿esta, todo bien?-Cream, pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Hem, ammm, Hem.-Bokkun

-yo no entiendo, disculpa.-Cream. Bokkun se sonrojo aun más y extendió el enorme pastel hacia Cream.

-¿a, quieres que te corte un trozo? Bokkun comenzó a sudar, rogándose el poder decir algo, la coneja lo veía extrañada, parecía que el pequeño iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-no se que quieres decirme-Cream-lo siento, ¿puedo irme? Bokkun sintió que su corazón saltaba del susto, ella se iría, y no podría hablarle, no compartirían ese pastel muestra de su amor, no habría noches bajo la luna llena, caminatas en la playa y etc., ¡no habría boda! Esto basto para que Bokkun se animara a exclamar sin atreverse a verla:

-¡Compartámoslo!-Bokkun. Cream se sonrojo ligeramente, y lo observo con cierto asombro. Hubo un minuto de absoluto silencio.

-y… ¿Cómo lo comeremos?-Cream. Bokkun la observo estresado, recordó que había dejado caer el cuchillo para cortar el pastel durante su huida de Espío, justo después de que había cortado el diminuto trozo que le había dejado.

Dos minutos después ambos estaban junto con Cheese sentados en una banca, cerca de la tienda de cocina, comiendo el pastel suciamente con las manos.

-no es así como debe comerse un pastel, jamás creí hacerlo de esta forma-rió Cream-si mama se enterara me regañaría, pero es algo divertido, quizás si lo hago solo una vez no tenga nada de malo. Bokkun que aun no se animaba a hablar sonrío nerviosamente. Luego debió con expresión avergonzada su mirada al piso.

Fuiste muy amable al invitarme a compartir tu pastel.-Cream-es extraño, sabe muy parecido a los que hace mama. Bokkun se sonrojo y sudo aun más.

-¿Y que haces tu aquí?-se animo a preguntarle Cream. Ya que el no parecía querer hablar por si mismo.

-am, yo…vine de compras-Bokkun.

-a, ya veo-Cream se torno un poco desanimada -yo también, quería comprarle a mama un bonito refractario amarillo en forma de conejo, como regalo del día de las madres, pero el señor de la tienda dice que el dinero que traigo no es suficiente.

-chau-Cheese intento consolar a Cream, "¡IDIOTA! Pensó Bokkun iracundo refiriéndose a Cheese. Luego tuvo una idea, acerco su mochila amarilla a ellos y la hurgo un poco, arrojando cosas de ella que no le servían en ese momento, como miles de bombas sin encender, un peluche gigante en forma de vaca, y un cojín de bromas, Cream y cheese sintieron curiosidad sobre lo que podría estar buscando el diminuto robot. Finalmente Bokkun sonrió al encontrarse unas cuantas monedas regadas al fondo de su mochila, las saco y se las mostró a Cream. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿me estas dando esas monedas?

-espero que sean suficientes para el re-refractario que querías para tu mama. Cream tomo las monedas y las junto con las suyas y una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡quizás esta vez si sea suficiente!-Cream-¡muchas gracias Bokkun!-la coneja se paro emocionada y se encamino a la tienda, repentinamente se detuvo como reconsiderándolo.

-pero…-Cream-¿tu no necesita el dinero? Bokkun negó moviendo rápidamente la cabeza y las manos de un lado a otro, en actitud nerviosa.

-yo solo lo iba a gastar en dulces.-Bokkun-y ya no los quiero, jeje, el pastel fue suficiente.

-de acuerdo…-Cream-mmm..., ¿quieres acompañarme a comprarlo? Bokkun asintió con mirada cristalina, y corrió hacia ella.

-que bueno-Cream dijo en un tono lleno de dulzura que cautivo a Bokkun-me da mucho gusto.

Una vez en la tienda Bokkun veía con asombro todos los productos, lo que le pareció gracioso a Cream, que soltó una risita, el robot al escucharla volteo avergonzado a verla, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-tu otra vez-le dijo el señor del mostrador a Cream-ya te dije que no te puedo vender ese refractario a menor precio, por mas amablemente que me lo pidas. Aunque el sujeto había sido amable, el estrafalario androide sintió que la sangre le hervía, de la nada saco dos bombas sin encender a espaldas de Cream, el sujeto del mostrador empalideció al ver al androide que le sonrío de modo fiero. Al mismo tiempo Cream ponía todas sus monedas en el mostrador.

-lo se-Cream-pero espero que con esto sea suficiente. En realidad el empleado ni contó las monedas, que para ser sinceros no bastaban, solo tembló y exclamo en su sitio mientras Bokkun a espaldas de Cream, encendía un fósforo y lo aproximaba a un explosivo sin dejar de sonreírle diabólicamente.

-¡es…es suficiente!-empleado-no, no te preocupes jejeje, ¡llévate el refractario…llévatelo, pero ya váyanse, se los ruego!

-pero-Cream volteo a ver a Bokkun preguntándose que ocurría, ella no vio ningún explosivo, Bokkun parecía distraído chiflar el tema de Sonic x.

En pocos minutos ambos salieron de la tienda sosteniendo una caja de regalo enorme que contenía el refractario. Parecía que a Cream se le iba a caer, pero Bokkun lo atrapo a tiempo.

Muchas gracias Bokkun-Cream

-no fue…no fue nada.

-Bueno, hasta luego-Cream se alejo unos pasos sosteniendo el paquete, pero luego viro a verlo.

-sabes, fue divertido salir de compras contigo el día de hoy-Cream-no se porque siempre actúas como si fueras alguien malo, si eres muy bueno, deberíamos salir de compras otra vez, y tal vez la próxima vez, seré yo quien te ayude a conseguir un regalo para Eggman. Bokkun imagino a Eggman mandándole un beso con un vestido rosa ridículo, un peluquín y unas pantuflas rosas y peludas, atrás de el había una pancarta gigante que decía feliz día de las madres, la imagen hizo que Bokkun de inmediato se sintiera enfermo. Pero depuse se vio a si mismo caminando por la plaza comercial viendo distintas tiendas de armas láser en descuento y de mas inexistentes con Cream, tomados de la mano y asintió emocionado.

-bien-sonrió Cream que no hablaba exactamente del día de las madres-espero que sea pronto, adiós. Se aproximo a el y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla. Pero para Bokkun que sonrío como un idiota fue mucho más que eso.

-y una vez mas gracias por tu ayuda.-Cream se despidió agitando una mano. El robot no la perdió de vista hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, aun con esa sonrisa estúpida y sonrojado coloco su mano en donde había recibido el beso, comenzó a emitir humo de sus circuitos, y así, sosteniendo el lugar del beso y con sus circuitos enloquecidos se encamino a casa, y termino la tarde en un día de Bokkun.

En la base, en la noche, mas o menos cerca de la hora de la cena, Bokkou, Dekkou y Eggman miraban incrédulos al robot, que desde su llegada, había permanecido sentado en su cama, quieto, con una mano en la mejilla, con la mirada perdida quién sabe en donde, y con una sonrisa estúpida.

-en verdad no entiendo que pueda pasarle-Eggman-ya paso en ese estado mas de una hora.

-se de que habla doctor-Bokkou-normalmente dos minutos sin escándalo provenientes de Bokkun son ya mucho.

-y yo me estoy aburriendo-Eggman-¡bueno y ustedes dos que esperan! Vallan a preparar la cena, Bokkou y Dekkou obedecieron de inmediato la orden, prácticamente esfumándose del lugar.

Lo que había ocurrido era solo secreto de Bokkun, y nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero tenía más inspiración para no faltar al programa de su agenda, y tener sueños mas elevados con Cream. A la mañana siguiente Bokkun volvió a ser el mismo, y como único residuo de su día con Cream, cuando Bokkou y Dekkou habían ido a hacer el desayuno, Bokkun miro en actitud indecisa, con un dedo en la boca a Eggman cuando jugaban a las damas chinas, el juego de esa mañana.

-Y bien, que esperas-Eggman- es tu turno.

-mmm-Bokkun-doctor…

-si…

-¡feliz día de las madres!-le respondió enérgicamente. Eggman lo miro algo incrédulo.

-¡¿como me llamaste?!

-Am…

-¡no espera no lo digas!-respondió Eggman conflictuado- ¡saquemos este horrible episodio de nuestras vidas, no vuelvas a llamarme así!

Si, perdón, jeje, solo quería probar-Bokkun.- ¿significa que… no quiere que le compre un regalo del día de las madres el año que viene?

-no se a que puedo adjudicarle estos disparates a mis creaciones, terminemos con este vergonzoso momento y démosle fin a este fic ¡por favor!-Eggman

-si, bien, creo que ya obtuve todo lo que quería de este fic.-Bokkun-es su turno Doctor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN

Pues espero lo hayas disfrutado Julieta, se que salió algo extraño pero espero te guste, y pues si alguien mas lo leyó también espero lo mismo.


End file.
